Gon Freecss/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Ging and Gon.JPG|Ging holds a young Gon Gon Foxbear 2011.jpg|Gon is cornered by the Foxbear 76 - Kite meets young Gon.png|Kite meets young Gon Kite hits Gon.png|Kite punching Gon Gon trying to catch the master of the swamp.JPG|Gon tries to catch the Master of the Swamp Vlcsnap-2011-10-02-12h33m24s219-460x258.jpg|Gon catches it Gon & Aunt Mito.jpg|Mito hugs Gon before he leaves for the Hunter Exam Gon & co.jpg|Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio during the Preliminary Phase Gon-jumping-out-of-the-boat.jpg|Gon jumps out of the boat Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Two choice quiz!.JPG|Gon and co. meet the Quizzing Lady Hunter-x-hunter-2-2-500x279.png|Gon with Kurapika, Leorio, and the old Quizzing Lady Gon Juice scene ep 3.jpg|Gon spits out Tonpa's laxative juice Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Gon meets Killua during the Hunter Exam Shocked about leorio's age.png|Gon and co. shocked at Leorio's age HisokaChokingGon.jpg|Hisoka chokes Gon GonExcited1.jpg|Gon's curiosity takes precedence over his fear GonStrikesTheStamp.jpg|Gon kills a Great Stamp Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio during the Second Phase Main_Four2011_EP6_IMG.png|Gon searches for a Spider Eagle egg Gon with a spider eagle egg.jpg|Gon offers an egg to Todo Animosity2.JPG|Caught between the tension of Killua and Netero Showdown On The Airship Netero, Gon, and Killua.JPG|Gon and Killua vs. Chairman Netero GonDash2.jpg|Gon vs. Netero Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Gon and Killua discover a trap door at Trick Tower The main team.jpg|Gon and his team Sedokan loses.jpg|Gon's strategy Gon wins his match at trick tower.jpg|Gon wins against Sedokan Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Who-will-pass.jpg Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Gon, Kurapika, and Killua pass Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Gon and co. pass the Third Phase Killua and gon are training.jpg|Gon trains with Killua Gon-and-killua-play.jpg|Gon and Killua playing Gon and killua laugh.png|Gon and Killua laugh at Leorio Killua plays with gon.jpg|Gon plays with Killua Himitsu!.png|Gon and Killua laughing before Fourth Phase Gon upside down.png Gon thinking about how to steal Hisoka's badge 2.PNG|Gon thinks of a way to steal Hisoka's plate Gon Training episode 14 2011.PNG|Gon trains himself Gon catches the bird.PNG|And is successful Hemotropic Butterfly attracted to Gon blood.PNG|Gon is approached by Hemotropic Butterflies Gon episode 16 1.PNG Gon episode 16 2.PNG Gon episode 16 3.PNG Gon episode 16 4.PNG GonUsingZetsu.PNG|Gon stalks Hisoka Gon Hisoka badge episode 16.PNG|Gon manages to steal Hisoka's plate Gon episode 16 5.PNG|Gon knocked out by Geretta Gon telling Hisoka to take his badge back episode 16.PNG|Gon gives back Hisoka's plate Hisoka punches Gon episode 16.PNG|Hisoka punches Gon Gon after getting knocked out by Hisoka episode 16.PNG|Gon after being knocked out Gon persuades ponzu.jpg|Gon persuades Ponzu GonCrying2.jpg|Gon cries for he passed the phase Gon_and_Hisoka's_badge.png|Gon and Hisoka's badges Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the Final Phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Gon in the bracket Gon vs Hanzo.jpg|Gon vs. Hanzo during the Final Phase Gon kicks Hanzo in the face.png|Gon kicks Hanzo in the face Hanzo aims Gon.png|Hanzo threatens Gon Gon vs hanzo in final phase.png|Gon refuses to surrender gon.png|Gon knocked out by Hanzo SatotzCongratulateGon.png|Satotz congratulates Gon Gon and illumi.jpg|Gon confronts Illumi Gon throws Illumi.PNG|Gon throws Illumi New-hunters.jpg|Gon and the others pass the Hunter Exam Leorio Regrets Not Taking Picture.png|Gon baffled by Leorio Gon, Kurapika, Leorio along with Zebro meets Mike.png|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika with Zebro meet Mike Gon and kurapika.jpg|Gon makes a mistake involving math Ep025.jpg|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika partake in Gotoh's coin game Leorio Gon Kurapika and Killua meeting.png|Reunion with Killua Yorknew 1st september.png|Gon and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Episode 26.jpg|A picture of Gon and the group 27 - killua and gon.png|Killua and Gon notice something Gon arrives at heavens arena.jpg|Gon arrives at Heavens Arena Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at the arena Gon dodges an opponent.jpg|Gon dodges an opponent Gon cheers for killua.jpg|Gon cheers Killua in the sidelines Gon wins a match.jpg|Gon wins a match Gon and zushi surprised.jpg|Gon and Zushi are surprised on how Killua spent all his money Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing use Nen on the wall Wing Nen 2.png|Wing show Gon and Killua his Nen Nenene.JPG|Gon and Killua discover Nen Gon Killua Nen 3.jpg|Gon and Killua surprised how Nen is like vapor leaving their bodies Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Gon's first use of Ten Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Gon and Killua go through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Nen Killua and gon 1.jpg|Gon and Killua listening to an employee Gon vs Gido.png|Gon vs. Gido Gon Defeated By Gido.png|Gon gets hit by Gido's tops Gon surrounded by gido tops.png|Gon surrounded by Gido's spinning tops Gon-dodge Tops.png|Gon dodging Gido's tops Ep030.jpg|Killua scolding Gon HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0539 20120513 114759.jpg|Caught in the act Gon Ten.png|Gon using Ten hunterxhunter_31_01x.jpg|Having a picnic S7h2GC.jpg|Gon, Killua, and Zushi using Ren Gon beat Gido.png|Gon vs. Gido Gon hits gido with a flagstone.jpg|Gon hits Gido with a flagstone Gon beat Gido.png|Gon defeats Gido Gon vs Riehvelt.png|Gon defeats Riehlvelt Hisoka agrees to fight gon.jpg|Hisoka agrees to fight Gon The master of shingen-ryu.jpg|Gon and Killua surprised that Netero is a Shingen-ryu master Gon vs Hisoka 2011.jpg|Gon and Hisoka fight is up to start Hisoka hits gon.jpg|Hisoka's first clean hit Gon punches Hisoka in the face.gif A Big Debt x And x A Small Kick.png|Gon offers Hisoka his number plate Episode 36 Screenshot 6.png|Hisoka attaches his Bungee Gum on Gon Hisoka gon bungee.jpg|Gon with Hisoka's Bungee Gum attached to his face Episode 36 Screenshot 7.png|Gon punches Hisoka in his face Episode 36 Screenshot 9.png|Hisoka's final blow Hisoka defeats gon.jpg|Gon is defeated Gon playing with Killua.png|Gon plays with Killua Gon with his Aunt, Grandmother and Killua upon arriving home.png|Gon and Killua at Gon's home Ging × And × Gon.png|Gon as a child with his dad Gon talking about his mother.png|Gon talking about his mother Gon trying to use his Hunter license to open the box.png|Gon trying to use his Hunter License to open the box Gon using Nen to open the box.png|Gon using Nen to open the box Gon and Killua - Ep 37.jpg|Gon and Killua listening to Ging's tape Episode 38.jpg|The tape player surrounded by Nen Gon-8.Png|Gon and Killua don't know what to do Gon and Killua chocked by the price of Greed Island.png|Gon and Killua shocked by the price of Greed Island Gon leaves Whale Island.Png|Gon and Killua leave Whale Island Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon and Killua leave for Yorknew City Gon killua boat.jpg|Gon and Killua get a message from Milluki Hunter website.jpg|Gon and Killua on the Hunter Website Gon armwrestling.jpg|Gon makes money by arm wrestling Defend x And x Attack.png|Gon arm wrestles Shizuku Gon and Killua - Ep 41.jpg|Gon and Killua search auctions Gon killua leorio flyers.jpg|Gon, Killua, and Leorio looking at the wanted flyers Gon and Leorio's imagination.jpg|Gon and Leorio imagines two Hisoka 4.JPG|Gon and Killua having a meal with Zepile Pursuit and Analysis.png|Gon and Killua notice they've been found out 49 - Gon confronted by Pakunoda.png|Gon encounter Pakunoda 50 - Feitan threatens Gon.png|Feitan threatens Gon Gon and Killua talking to Kurapika.png|Gon calling Kurapika with Killua Reunited in Yorknew city.png|The four protagonists reunited Kurapika and gon.png|Gon with dressed Kurapika waiting for Troupe Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Gon and Killua captured by the Troupe Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga finds the boys again 57 - Nobunaga trying to befriend the boys.png|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys Gon & Killua Attempting To Escape.png|Gon and Killua try to escape Machi and Pakunoda Gon chats with Kurapika.png|Gon talking with Kurapika about his abilities Hisoka appears.png|Hisoka telling Kurapika that he'll kill Gon and Killua unless he gets his way Gonbingung.jpg|Gon's confusion in deciding what kind of power he wants Gon, Zepile and Killua go to the auction.png|Gon, Killua, and Zepile go to auction Phinks and Feitan at the auction.png|Gon and Killua meet Phinks and Feitan on the auction Gon and Killua see Phinks and Feitan.png|Gon and Killua confronted by Feitan and Phinks after running away from them Gon accidentally bids.png|Gon accidentally bids G.I. Bid x And x Haste.png|Gon and Killua show their Ren to Tsezguerra and Battera Greed Island game.jpg|Tsezguerra take Gon and other players to the computers End x And x Beginning.png|Gon meeting Eta GonAnticipation1.png|Gon ready to play G.I. Latarza Preparing To Attack Gon & Killua.png|Gon and Killua encounter Latarza Nickes Introducing Gon & Killua.png|Gon and Killua meet G.I. players Gon and Killua - Ep 61.png|Gon and Killua confirm their friendship Losing the sword of truth.png|Gon and Killua surrounded by other Greed Island players Biscuit Gon Killua ep 62.jpg|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit meet the Sick Villagers Gon Enhancing Fist.png|Gon enchant his fist during the fight with Cyclops Greed island introductions.png|Gon and Killua meets Biscuit Greed island crater fight.png|Gon and Killua vs. Binolt Gon vs Binolt.jpg|Gon fighting Binolt Biscuit Gon Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit first time go to Masadora Gon ep 63.jpg|Gon discovers his Shu Gon and Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon and Killua using Shu to dig Gon Killua ep 64.jpg|Gon and Killua end digging hole Gon Killua reach Masadora.jpg|Finally in Masadora Gon Killua smashing rocks.jpg|Gon and Killua trains Enhancement Gon Killua Ryu.png|Gon and Killua train Epis_65_(2011)_-_Gon_and_Killua_talk_to_the_Trade_Shop_NPC_in_Masadora_-06.18-.png|Gon and Killua talk to the Trade Shop NPC in Masadora Epis_65_(2011)_-_Gon_and_Biscuit_talk_to_the_Spell_Card_Shop_NPC_-18.15-.png|Gon and Biscuit talk to the Spell Card Shop NPC Greed island card collecting.png|Gon gets a card Gon and the others meet villagers.jpg|The Healthy villagers give Wild Luck Alexandrite Gon with the Lucky Alexandrite card.jpg|Gon gets a "Wild Luck Alexandrite" card Asta In Meeting About The Bomber.png|Gon attends Kazsule's Alliance meeting Pirates And Guesses.png|Gon and other G.I. teams confront Razor pirates Looking for teamates.png|Gon's team and Goreinu looking for teammates Greed island reunion.png|Gon and Killua talking with Hisoka Unrivaled stupidity.png|Gon and Hisoka conversation The team to beat razor.png|Gon's team talking with Tsezguerra's team Poor poor tsezuguerra.png|Gon and Killua beat Tsezguerra record Team to beat razor 2.png|Gon with new team Ken dodgeball.png|Gon and Killua using Ken in front of Razor Giddy razor recieve.png|Gon takes Razor ball Giddy razor recieve fine!.png|Gon able to continue game Rock paper ball 1.png|Gon enchanting his fist Rock paper ball 3.png Rock_paper_ball_4.png Rock paper ball 5.png|Gon preparing for the first Janken in dodge ball game Rock paper dodgeball.png|Gon first time throw ball at Razor with Janken Rock paper ball 6.png|Gon preparing the second Janken in the dodge ball game Rock paper ball 7.png|Gon second time throw ball with Janken at Razor Rock paper ball 8.png|Power of throw ball 3-1.png|Gon, Killua, and Hisoka standing in front of Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Gon, Killua, and Hisoka formation Gon's Determined Face.png|Gon determined to catch the ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Ball hits the formation Gon Catching The Ball.png|Gon catching the ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation catches the ball GonPowerUp.png|Gon massive aura JankenRock.png|Gon preparing the final Janken during the dodge ball Gon's Full Power Rock.png|Gon performing the final hit during the dodge ball Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Gon and Killua split out with Hisoka Gon Saddened By Their Deaths.png|Gon angry for death of his allies Gon Shouting At Genthru.png|Gon challenge Genthru to fight Gon, Killua & Biscuit Ready To Train.png|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit ready to training before fight with Genthru squad Aura Levitation 2011.png|Gon watching Biscuit during Emission training Gon's Emitter training.png|Gon training Emission (level 5) Gon vs. Genthru's.png|Gon facing off Genthru Gon repels Genthru's attack.png|Gon defending from Genthru attack Gon pain2 ep73.png|Gon after one of Genthru punches Gon pain ep73.png|Gon being beaten by Genthru GonSacrifice.png|Gon sacrifices himself to defeat Genthru GonFury1.png|Gon's fury GonDarkEyes1.png|Darkened eyes Gon & Genthru final.png|Genthru wants to attack Gon with Little Flower Genthru kicked.jpg|Gon kicks Genthru Victor x And x Loser.png|Gon defeats Genthru Elena saying goodbye.png|Gon leaving Greed Island Winner's card binder.png|Gon holding the winning card binder 76 - Baby Gon in Greed Island.png|Baby Gon in Greed Island Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Gon and Killua talking with Kite 76 - Gon and Killua listen to Kite's story.png|Gon and Killua listening to Kite's story HxHep79.png|Gon enters the NGL 79 - Hunters enter NGL.png|Hunters enter NGL HxHep80.png|Gon starts the Chimera Ants hunt with Killua and Kite Gon, Kite and Killua arrives at Ponzu's corpse.png|Gon discovers Ponzu's blood Gon and Killua running.png|Gon and Killua running Gon y Killua vs Rammot 'Hormiga Quimera' (1).jpg|Gon vs. Rammot Gon y Killua vs Rammot 'Hormiga Quimera' (4).jpg|Gon vs. Rammot 82 - Gon, Killua, and Kite versus Yunju's team.png|Ready to face Yunju's squad 82 - Centipede vs Gon.png|Centipede vs. Gon 82 - Gon hits Centipede.png|Gon attacks Centipede 82 - Centipede defeated by Gon.png|Gon takes out Centipede 82 - Gon's Scissors.png|Gon's Scissors Gon smashes baro.png|Gon crushes Baro Gon gets Ging's License.png|Kite gives Gon, Ging's license Gon and Killua Shocked.png|Gon and Killua shocked Gon enraged.png|Gon enraged over Kite's arm 85 - Gon's anger.gif|Gon's rage Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time Gon and Killua discuss their tactics.PNG|Gon and Killua discuss their tactics Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Gon training before fight with Knuckle.png|Gon training before fight with Knuckle Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle.png|Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle Gon preparing Janken during first fight with Knuckle.PNG|Gon preparing Janken during first battle with Knuckle Gon and Killua eat together with Knuckle.PNG|Gon, Killua, and Knuckle eat together Gon and Killua starting fight with Knuckle.png|Gon and Killua starting fight with Knuckle 87 - Knuckle vs. Killua and Gon.png|Gon and Killua losing against Knuckle Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Gon and the Extermination Team Jajanken-7.png|Gon tries to use Janken during fight with Knuckle Jajanken Pa.png|Gon uses Janken: Paper for the first time Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot.PNG|Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot Potclean 2011.png|Knuckle's Potclean standing next to Gon Gon (8).jpg|Gon's head overloading Gon vs Knuckle (11) 2ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs. Knuckle Gon vs Knuckle (16) 2ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs. Knuckle Gon vs Knuckle (2) 1ª Pelea.jpg|Gon vs. Knuckle Palm's Date.png|Gon with Palm on a date Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Gon and Killua being tracked by Palm Killua and gon.jpg|Killua protecting Gon 95.jpg|Gon seeing Kite again Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Gon and Killua assigned to defeat Neferpitou Infiltration × And × Selection.png|Gon with Killua infiltrating the Republic of East Gorteau Bat attacking Gon.png|Bat attacks Gon Gon vs Bat.jpg|Gon vs. Bat Perfect Plan 2011.jpg|Gon witnesses Meleoron's Perfect Plan ability 102 - Gon trusts Meleoron.png|Gon agrees to become Meleoron's partner 102 - Meleoron rants.png|Meleoron ranting about how Gon easily trusts people 102 - Meleoron lights up the mood.png|Meleoron tries to lighten up the mood 102 - God's Accomplice 2011.png|Meleoron demonstrates God's Accomplice 102 - Gon using God's Accomplice.png|Gon touches a bird while using God's Accomplice 103 - Knuckle cries.png|Gon watches as Knuckle cries over the dogs 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ants' King and his Royal Guard Gon Killua 109.png 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 110 - Killua and Ikalgo arguing.png|Gon keeps quite while Killua and Ikalgo are arguing Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins Gon 111.png|Gon's eyes darken 112 - Menthuthuyoupi versus Gon.png|Gon versus Menthuthuyoupi Everyone in shock.png|Gon feels the strength of the King's aura 113 - Gon ready for battle.png|Gon ready to fight Gon in anger.png|Gon in anger Gon sees Neferpitou.png|Gon watches Neferpitou Gon after founding Neferpitou.png|Gon in anger after founding Neferpitou 116 - Neferpitou asks for more time.png|Neferpitou asks for more time to heal Komugi Gon - 116.png|Gon listens to Neferpitou Gon bursts into rage while talking to Neferpitou.png|Gon bursts into rage while talking to Neferpitou 116 - Gon's rage.png|Gon's rage Gon calms himself.png|Gon calms himself Gon waiting for Neferpitou.png|Gon waiting for Neferpitou Gon while waiting for Neferpitou.png|Gon while waiting for Neferpitou when healing Komugi Gon - 120.png|Gon - 120 Gon eyes - 124.png|Gon's eyes - 124 125 - Pouf and Gon.png|Shaiapouf's attempt for an advantage 125 - Pitou observes Gon.png|Gon observed by Pitou 127 - Gon threatens Pitou.png|Gon threatens Neferpitou Gon talking to Neferpitou.png|Gon talking to Neferpitou Gon - 127.png|Gon - 127 Gon threatening Neferpitou.png|Gon threatening Neferpitou 127 - Gon and Pitou leaving the palace.png|Gon and Neferpitou leave the palace for Peijin A shocked Gon.png|Shocked Gon Gon's eyes - 130.png|Gon's eyes - 130 130 - Gon crying.png|Gon crying - 130 130 - Gon crying 2.png|Gon crying 2 - 130 130 - Pitou heals himself.png|Neferpitou heals itself before Gon Gon's eyes - 131.png|Gon's eyes - 131 Gon transforming.png|Gon transforming Gon transforming 2.png|Gon transforming 2 Gon's aura.png|Gon's aura Adult Gon Anime.png|Gon's transformation 131 - Gon's transformation.gif|Gon's transformation Transformed Gon.png|Transformed Gon Gon's face - 131.png|Gon's face - 131 Gon's face 2 - 131.png|Gon's face 2 - 131 131 - Gon kicks Pitou.png|Gon kicking Neferpitou Gon charging his Jajanken.png|Gon charging his Jajanken Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou.png|Gon landing his Jajanken on Pitou Gon's face 3 - 131.png|Gon's face 3 - 131 Gon attacks Pitou.png|Gon attacks Pitou Gon cries - 131.png|Gon cries - 131 Gon cries 2 - 131.png|Gon cries 2 - 131 Gon cries 3 - 131.png|Gon cries 3 - 131 Gon Finish off Pitou.png|Gon finishes off his opponent 131 - Pitou attacks Gon.png|Gon's right arm is ripped by Pitou's corpse Gon injured.png|Gon injured - 131 131 - Gon Final Jajanken.png|The final Jajanken Killua carrying Gon.png|Gon being carried by Killua Hospitalized Gon.png|Hospitalized Gon Gon in critical condition.png|Gon in critical condition Gon's hand.png|Gon's hand A healed Gon.png|A healed Gon Gon - 145.png|Gon - 145 Gon hugged by Leorio.png|Gon hugged by Leorio Gon seeing Ging.png|Gon finally sees Ging Gon crying.gif|Gon crying while talking to Ging Gon with Ging.png|Gon with Ging Ging getting flustered.png Gon with Kite - 147.png|Gon with Kite Gon and Kite - 147.png|Gon aplogizing to Kite Gon - 147.png|Gon - 147 Gon 2 - 147.png|Gon's goodbye to Kite and the others Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Gon with Killua and Alluka Gon and the World Tree.png|Gon and the World Tree Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Gon with Killua and Alluka in the photo Smiling Gon.png|Gon smiling A happy Gon.png|A happy Gon Gon and Killua's farewell.png|Gon's farewell to Killua Gon climbs the world's largest tree.png|Gon climbs the World's Largest Tree Gon and Ging view atop the tree.png|Gon and Ging viewing the scenery atop the tree Gon gives Ging's Hunter license back.png|Gon gives Ging's Hunter License back to him Ging and Gon exchanging stories.png|Ging tells Gon about his adventures Epis_148_(2011)_-_Observing_Small-billed_Swans_-22.47-.png|Observing the Small-billed Swans Final scene from Hunter x Hunter 2011 anime adaptation.png|"You should enjoy the little detours. To the fullest. Because that’s where you’ll find the things more important than what you want." |-|1999 Anime= Gon_Classic_99.png|Classic Gon_GI_99.png|Greed Island Dvd-000.jpg|Pilot HxH 1999 Vol 1 HQ.jpg|Volume 1 HxH 1999-2 Vol 1.jpg|Volume 1 (Alternate) HxH 1999 Vol 6 HQ.jpg|Volume 6 HxH 1999 Vol 11 HQ.jpg|Volume 11 HxH 1999 Vol 13 HQ.jpg|Volume 13 HxH 1999-2 Vol 13.jpg|Volume 13 (Alternate) HxH 1999 OVA Vol 1.jpg|OVA Volume 1 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 1.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 1 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 2.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 2 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 4.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 4 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 1.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 1 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 4.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 4 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 6.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 6 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 7.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 7 Hunter-x-Hunter,-Vol.-1.jpg|Viz Box-Set (I) Opening_1.png|First Opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Second Opening Ending_2.png|Second Ending Ending_3.png|Third Ending GonAccurate1.jpg|Gon's appearance Ep one.jpg|Gon fishing Gon leaves his home.jpg|Gon leaving home Master of the Swamp 1999.png|Gon catching the Master of the Swamp Ep 1a.jpg|Gon holding baby Kon vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h04m04s76.jpg|Gon and baby Kon vlcsnap-2012-05-17-17h00m01s211.jpg|Gon and Kon Kon and Gon.jpg|Gon and Kon Gon and a Foxbear.jpg|Gon and a Foxbear Gon giving Leorio an apple.jpg|Gon giving Leorio an apple Ep2 1999 - Gon and Leorio.png|Gon and Leorio Gon and Leorio aboard the Kaijinmaru.png|Gon and Leorio aboard the Kaijinmaru Gon Kurapika Leorio.png|Gon going to the rescue Ep3 1999 - Gon, Kurapika and Leorio pass.png Gon and Gin predicting a storm.png|Gon's similarity to Ging Epsisode 4 1999.PNG|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio meeting the Quizzing Lady Ep 5d.jpg|Gon facing the Kiriko Ep5 1999 - Gon vs. Kiriko.png|Gon fighting the Kiriko Kiriko kidnaps the wife.jpg|Gon and Kurapika being blown away by the Kiriko Ep 5h.jpg|Gon, Kurapika and Leorio being flown to the exam site Gon Leorio and Kurapika meet Tonpa 1999.PNG|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika meet Tonpa HisoChoke2.jpg|Gon and Hisoka Ep11 1999.png|Gon and Killua talk to Anita Animosity1.jpg|Gon and Killua meet with chairman Netero Ep12 1999.png|Netero challenging Killua and Gon Netero gon and killua.gif|Gon vs. Netero 12.jpg|Gon using his booth to kick Netero GonHeadbutt1.jpg|Gon headbutts Netero Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif|Gon entering Trick Tower 12c.jpg|Gon with Anita's earing 3rd phase.png|The Path of Multiple Choice With tonpa.png Ep13 1999.png|Gon and company ready to face off against their first challenge Ep14 1999.png 14b.jpg|Gon's melted candle Ep17 1999.png|Gon and company have to make a choice 17d.jpg|Gon destroys the wall 17g.jpg|Gon's group reach the bottom of Trick Tower Ep18 199 f.png|Gon and the other examinees at a hotel grounds Ep19 1999 f.png|Gon, Killua, and other examinees look at the map Kurapika has Ep21 1999.png|Gon practicing to steal Hisoka's badge Gon surrounded by Hemotrophic Butterflies.png|Gon attracts Hemotrophic Butterflies Ep23 1999.png Hisoka punches gon_99.png Ep24 1999.png|Gon talking to Leorio and Kurapika Gon and snakes!.png|Bourbon's snakes biting Gon Examinees before final phase.gif Hanzo2.jpg|Hanzo tortures Gon Ep28 1999.png hanzo punches gon.png Ep31 1999.png Ep33 1999.png|Gon opens up the first Testing Gate door 33 (1999) - Mike hunts Gon.png|Mike ready to pounce on Gon hunter10.jpg|Gon beaten up by Canary Gon killua.png|Gon meets Killua in the Zoldyck Estate Ep38 1999.png|Gon and Killua meet Zushi Gon and Killua amazed at the beautiful sight from their room.png|Gon and Killua amazed at the beautiful sight Gon staring at the pile of chocorobo-kun.png|Gon staring at the huge pile of chocorobo-kun boxes Wing using Ren against Killua.png|Wing using Ren against Killua Ep39 1999.png|Gon vs. Gido Gon vs Hisoka HQ.jpg LOL.png 531087-26118-Hisoka5MAINTHUMB.png|Hisoka punching Gon's face Gon punching Hisoka HQ.jpg|Gon punches Hisoka Gon passes the secret hunter exam.jpg|Gon passes the secret Hunter Exam and says goodbye to Wing and Zushi Episode 47.png|Gon as a baby with his dad Ging Episode 48.png|Gon holding a memory card Episode 50.png|Gon and Killua happy to see there's going to be a copy of Greed Island sold at the Yorknew Auction Gon healing Kon's cub.jpg|Gon and Killua trying to heal Kon's cub with their aura Grandmother along with Mito, Gon and Killua.png Gon015.jpg|Gon at Yorknew City Episode 57.png|Killua and Gon amazed at the treasure vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h58m52s172.png|Gon defeats Nobunaga in arm wrestling vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h59m08s95.png|Feitan about to break Gon's arm Episode 59.png|Nobunaga tells Feitan to cut it out GonKillfight.png|Gon and Killua have their first fight together Episode 64.png|Gon listening to Kurapika about his Nen abilities Machi capture.png|Gon and Killua captured by Machi Gon-killua at the auction.png Episode 73.png|Gon at the main entrance to Greed Island Episode 74.png|Gon and Killua at the starting point to Greed Island Catdinerdishes.png|Gon and Killua washing dishes to pay off the sodas they ordered Episode 75.png|Gon and Killua, with company listening to Genthru talk about Nickes' Alliance Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join Gon and Killua Episode 77.png|Gon and Killua beating up a slime creature Episode 78.png|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit standing in front of Binolt Paper2.jpg|Gon's training on using Janken: Paper Scissors.jpg|Gon's training on using Janken: Scissors Casino in Dorias.png|Gon and Killua at the Casino in Dorias Camps.png|The trio find an abandoned campsite Caves.png|Gon and Killua successfully dug through the caves Episode 82.png|Gon and team entering the lighthouse Gon8 GI.jpg|Gon ready to fight Razor in Greed Island Jan gu.jpg|'Janken: Rock' Episode 86.png Episode 88.png Genthru using a double little flower on Gon.png|Genthru using a double Little Flower on Gon Episode 90.png Gon about to hit Genthru with his jajanken Rock.png|Gon about to hit Genthru with his Janken: Rock Gon using his final Jajanken Rock.png|Gon using his final Janken: Rock Gon practicing Jajanken.png|Gon practicing Janken Episode 92.png|Gon holding an invitation |-|Manga= Gon_Freecss_Manga_Classic.png|Classic Gon_Manga_Heavens_Arena_1st.png|Heavens Arena Gon_Manga_Heavens_Arena_2nd.png|Heavens Arena 2nd Gon_Manga_Whale_Island.png|Whale Island Gon_Freecss_164.png|Greed Island Gon_Freecss_Manga_NGL.png|NGL Gon_Freecss_334.png|13th Chairman Election 344 - Gon without Nen.png|Dark Continent Expedition GonManga.png|Gon's first appearance Gon's fishingrod.png|Gon with his fishing rod Kite saves Gon from being killed.jpg|Kite saves Gon from a Foxbear Chap 07 - Kite and young Gon.png|Kite tells young Gon about Ging Gon color manga.png|Gon leaving Whale Island Chap 10 - Great Stamp.png|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika find a Great Stamp 04_08_14.jpg|Hanzo versus Gon Chap 40 - Mike.png|Gon meets Mike Chap 48 - Wing opens aura nodes.png|Wing opens aura nodes Meditation.jpg|Gon and Killua meditate Initiation1.jpg|Killua and Gon initiated to Nen by Wing GonTen.jpg|Gon using Ten Gon kiru zushi.png|The difference of height between Gon, Killua, and Zushi GonPower3.jpg Chap 72 - Gon vs Shizuku.png|Shizuku vs. Gon in arm wrestling Chap 90 - Gon vs Pakunoda.png|Gon vs. Pakunoda 91 - Gon and Nobunaga armwrestling.png|Nobunaga and Gon arm wrestling Chap 120 - Gon and Killua attend auction.png|The boys and Zepile attend the auction Gon, Killua, Zepile at auction hall.png|Entering the auction hall Chap 120 - Gon, Killua, Phinks, and Feitan.png|The boys meet Phinks and Feitan Gon and Killua run.png|Gon and Killua running away after seeing the Spiders GonRyu.jpg|Gon using Ryu GonFrustrated1.jpg|Gon fights for his pride Strategy.png|Hisoka teams up with Gon and Killua Enhancer.jpg|'Jajanken: Rock' KiteReunion1.png|Gon meets Kite again 192 - Killua and Gon vs Mosquito and Centipede.png|Killua and Gon vs. Mosquito and Centipede BaroRoll.png|Gon attacked by Baro Gon stops baro.png|Gon stopping Baro's spinning attack JajankenScissors.jpg|'Jajanken: Scissors' JajankenPaper.jpg|'Jajanken: Paper' Knuckle underestimating gon and killua.png|Gon and Killua underestimated by Knuckle GonVSKnuckle.png|Gon vs. Knuckle Gon-Potclin.png Hakoware-Toritaten.png|Gon with Knuckle's Toritaten GonZetsu2.png Snake Chimera.jpg|Gon surrounded by Snake Chap 262 - Chimera Ant Extermination Team.png|Chimera Ant Extermination Team Chap 265 - Extermination Team vs Youpi 1.png|Youpi encounters the Extermination Team Chap 265 - Extermination Team vs Youpi 2.png|Zeno's Dragon Lance pierces through the palace Chap 306 - Adult Gon.png|Gon's unknown transformation Adult Gon smashes Pitou's skull.jpg|Gon smashes Pitou's head Chap 307 - Terpsichora after death.png|'Terpsichora' after death GonFinally.png Gon's condition.png|Gon's previous condition Chap 333 - nanika heals gon.png|Gon healed by Nanika Chap 338 - Gon returns Ging's Hunter License.png|Gon returns Ging's Hunter License Swarm of Small Billed Swans.png|Gon with the Amateur Hunters 344 - Gon without Nen.png|Gon without his Nen 345 - Gon at home.png|Gon's return in Whale Island |-|Movies= GonPR.png|Gon's design in the Phantom Rouge film Movie poster 2.jpg|Gon on the second promotional poster for the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Notext.jpg|A textless version of the second poster Hxh movie poster 3 small.png|The third promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge Gekijouban_Gon_Icon.png|A portrait of Gon in the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Gekijouban Gon1.png|Killua's appearance during the The Last Mission Dx.jpg|Gon and Killua in The Last Mission's first poster Gekijouban hxh.png|Killua in the poster of The Last Mission Kama-ability.png|Gon vs. Gama Gon_and_killua_saved_by_yoyo.png|Gon and Killua saved by Killua's yo-yos Ep_564461_0.jpg|Gon making contract with On Jajanken_on.png|Gon using Jajanken with On HxH The Last Mission More Info.png|Another promotional image featuring Gon, Killua, and young Netero Hunter x Center the last mission scan-2.jpg|A scan showing Gon's character design img_pizzala.jpg |-|Video Games= Hunter X Hunter Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen!!.jpg|''Hunter × Hunter: Operation All of My Friends!!'' cover Gon portrayal in Shironeko Project.png|Poster Gon portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png|Poster Gon - Shironeko Project Design.png|Model Hunter x Hunter Battle Allstars.png|Cover Gon HxH Battle all stars 01.png|Poster Gon and Killua - Proof for friendship.png|Poster Gon and Biscuit - Gemstone shining.png|Poster Gon - HUNTER×HUNTER Monster Series Collaboration.png Gon - HUNTER×HUNTER Monster Series Collaboration (2).png Gon - HUNTER×HUNTER Monster Series Collaboration (3).png Gon_Monster_Strike_(Normal).png|Normal Gon_Monster_Strike_(Evolution).png|Evolution Gon_Monster_Strike_(Ascension).png|Ascension GonJumputi.png|Normal Gon-sanJumputi.png|Resolute Determination Gon Jump Force.png Gon_-_Hidden_Power_Within.png|Hidden Power Within Gon_-_Indomitable_Fighting_Spirit.png|Indomitable Fighting Spirit Gon_&_Killua_Greed_Adventure_AP_IMG1.png Gon_Greed_Adventure_AP_IMG1.png Greed_Adventure_AP_IMG.png Greed_Adventure_Icon.png|Greed Adventure Icon Greed_Adventure_Promo_Art.jpg|Greed Adventure Cover Art Greed_Adventure_Banner.jpg|Greed Adventure Promo Banner Greed_Adventure_Overview_Promo_IMG.png|Greed Adventure Overview Promo |-|Other Media= GonMH.jpg GonMBH.jpg GonIK1.jpg GonIK2.jpg Figma-Gon-001.JPG GonC.jpg GonCP.jpg RFGon.jpg PCGon1.jpg PCGon2.jpg GonDBC.jpg GonDXF Vol 1.jpg Vol 1 GonDX.jpg GonJStar.jpg Jump_Festa_2002_-_Gon.png|Jump Festa 2002 - Gon's figure Jump_Festa_2002_-_figure_set.png|Jump Festa 2002 - Gon's figure (in the set) Jump_Festa_2005_-_Gon_figure_(front).png|Jump Festa 2005 - Gon's Coca-Cola figure (front) Jump_Festa_2005_-_Gon_figure_(back).png|Jump Festa 2005 - Gon's Coca-Cola figure (back) 34629-Header pgon.jpg Adult Gon Doll.jpg CGD2-89179.jpg Gon keychain.jpg cs:Gon_Freecs/Galerie